Bahasa Panau
Bahasa Panau (bah-HAH-sah pah-NAW) is an Austronesian language spoken in the Island of Panau, Malay Archipelago. This is based on the island nation of Panau in Just Cause 2. As an Austronesian language, it is very close to such languages like Filipino (Wikang Filipino), Malay (Bahasa Melayu), and Indonesian (Bahasa Indonesia), and others from Javanese (Basa Java), Bisaya (Sinugbuanong Binisaya), Ilokano (Pagsasao nga Ilokano), and Acehnese (Bahsa Aceh); but most words come from Malay, Indonesian and Filipino. Some words come from foreign languages. This can be classified as a Malay creole or Indonesian creole that is mixed with Filipino (Tagalog) vocabulary and a little grammar. The language uses Latin, Tamil, and Thai alphabets. Author's Note: Updates every 2 days or 1 week depending on my schedule!! Greetings Hello! = Halo! Goodbye! = Bai! How are you? = Kamu baik? I'm fine. = Baikku. / Aku adalah baik. I'm not fine. = Tidak baikku. / Aku adalah tidak baik. What is your name? = Apa namamu? My name is ... = Namaku adalah ... Where are you from? = Ora-dimana kamu? I'm from ... = Ora-... aku. Where do you live? = Dimana tirahanmu? I live in ... = Tirahanku di ... How old are you? = Manuh gulangmu? I am ... years old. = Gulangku adalah ... Nice to meet you. = Galak setiap temu kamu. Good morning. = Indah pagi. Good noon. = Indah tengahari. Good afternoon. = Indah sore. Good night. = Indah malam. Yes. = Iya. No. = Tidak. Maybe. = Mungkin. Thank you. = Makasih. Thank you so much. = Makasih banyak. You're welcome = Samasa. Excuse me. = Mapakan. Sorry. = Sori. * halo = hello * bai = bye, goodbye * kamu = you * baik = good * -ku = my, mine * aku = I, me * adalah = am, is * tidak = no, not * apa = what * nama = name * -mu = your * ora- = person from, person to do * dimana = where * tirah = live * -han = place suffix * di = at, on, in * manuh = how many * gulang = age * galak = happy * setiap = -ing * temu = meet * indah = beautiful * pagi = morning * tengahari = noon * sore = afternoon * malam = night, evening * iya = yes * mungkin = maybe * makasih = thank, thank you * banyak = many * samasa = welcome, you're welcome * mapakan = excuse, excuse me * sori = sorry Numbers (Belang-belang) Colors (Kulai-kulai) red = merah orange = jeruk / orenj yellow = kuning green = hijau blue = beru purple = ungu brown = kulai coklat / kulai kopi black = hitam white = putih pink = kulai rosa Language, Do you Speak ...? Do you speak ...? = Kamu setiap jakap ...? I speak ... / I speak ... language. = Jakapku bahasa ... Do you understand? = Awatmu? Yes, I understand. = Iya, aku awat. / Iya, awatku. No, I do not understand. = Tidak, aku tidak awat. * jakap = speak, talk * bahasa = language * awat = understand Questions (Tanya-tanya) Animals (Hiwan-hiwan) dog = anjing / asu cat = kucing cow = seba horse = kudah goat = kambing bird = burung chicken = ayam parrot = parut duck = bibe / itik lizard = cipakali crocodile = buaya bee = lebah ant = semut mosquito = ramuk housefly = ralat monkey = hungki pig = babi lion = singa tiger = macan bear = menuang elephant = gajah deer = rusa rhino = rino snake = ular owl = hageb rabbit = telir Flavors (Rasa-rasa) sweet = tamis sour = masim salty = masin spicy = halang / pedas bitter = pahit fresh = sewari delicious = sedap hot = pudut cold = sejuk Parts of the Body (Bahagia-bahagia badan) hair = rambut eyes = mata ears = telinga nose = hidung mouth = mulut tongue = dilah head = kepala face = muka neck = leher shoulder = balikat arms = sancata hands = tangan fingers = jartangan chest = yada belly = perut hips = pinggul legs = sikil knees = dengud feet = kaki toes = jarkaki heart = jantung liver = ati blood = darah Seasons (Sisun-sisun) spring = haru summer = natu autumn = aki winter = puyu Members of the Family (Member-member kelarkan) father = induk lelaki / bapa mother = induk gadis / ibu child = anak / anyuk sibling = kepatid grandfather = apung lelaki / datuk grandmother = apung gadis / nenek parent = induk cousin = sepupu uncle = kepinduk lelaki / paman auntie = kepinduk gadis / bibi in-law = benan partner (husband/wife) = asawa niece / nephew = pemikin Plurality (Pluraliti) Just repeat a noun, like for example, children = anak-anak, goats = kambing-kambing, etc. Pronouns (Pronun-pronun) Since there are no possessive forms for plural pronouns, use the formula: (noun) + (pronoun). To use the noun "anjing", which means dog, there is a lot of possessive combinations: * anjingku = my dog * anjingmu = your dog * anjingnya = his / her dog * anjing kami = our dog (not you included) * anjing kita = our dog (you included) * anjing kalian = your dog (you guys, you people) * anjing mereka = their dog However, plural pronouns should not be confused with the sentences: Anjing-anjing mereka = Their dogs Mereka adalah anjing-anjing. = They are dogs. The notable difference is seen, in which in the second sentence, the word "adalah" is placed, which means is or am. There are some pronouns for objects like: Ini -----> "This" Itu -----> "That" In order to tell "this one" or "that one", place the word "yang" in order to be "yang ini" or "yang itu". Dini -------> "Here" Ditu --------> "There" Gini > "Like this" Gitu > "Like that" Nature (Kepaligidan) sun = tehari moon = bulan star = bintang sky = langit cloud = penod rain = hujan water = danum wind = hangin snow = salji land, soil = tanah mountain = gunung hill = bungkit valley = lembah plains = patag / kepatagan tree = pohon / pokok flower = bungalak desert = mingau sand = buhangin grass = rumput Basic Connectives (Konektib-konektib Basik) Percentage of Loanwords (estimate) Subjects (Sabjek-sabjek) Mathematics = Matematik Social Studies = Ajarin Masiarakat History = Kesaisaan Geography = Jograpi / Heograpi Economics = Ekonomiks Civics = Sibiks Science = Sayans English = Bahasa Ingles Music, Arts, Physical Education and Health (MAPEH) = Musik, Sening, Ajarin Pisikal, dan Kelusukan Technology and Livelihood Education = Ajarin Teknoloji dan Kehidupan Home Economics = Ekonomiks Balai Good Manners and Right Conduct = Sara Baik dan Konduk Tepat * ajar = study * -in = connective, (Filipino -in) * masiarakat = community, society * saisa = history * ke- -an = connective, (Malay / Indonesian ke- -an), (Filipino ka- -an) * sening = art * lusuk = vigor, strength (Filipino lusog) * hidup = life of a person * balai = house, home * sara = manner, way of doing * tepat = right way to do Countries (Bangsa-bangsa) U.S.A. = Amerika / Bangsa Bersatu Amerika Philippines = Pilipinas Panau = Panau Malaysia = Melaysia / Malaysia Indonesia = Indonesia Vietnam = Vietnam Thailand = Tanah Thai China = Caina Japan = Yapun Korea = Koria U.K. = Kerajaan Bersatu / Kerajaan Bersatu Britanya India = Berata Saudi Arabia = Saudi Arabia / Kerajaan Saudi Arabia France = Prans Spain = Ispein Italy = Itali Russia = Rasia Germany = Jermani / Germani Brazil = Brasil Mongolia = Mongolia Kazakhstan = Kasakstan Pakistan = Pakistan Iran = Airan Iraq = Airak Israel = Israyel Turkey = Turki Greece = Helinika / Griega * bangsa = country, nation * satu = one * ber- = have, had * raja = king Vehicles (Lugan-lugan) car = kareta / kereta motorcycle = motorsaikel bicycle = baisikel tricycle = traisikel unicycle = yunisaikel pedicab = pedikab scooter = skuter truck = trak bus = bus van = ban Directions (Direksi) north = hilagan south = selatan west = kenluran east = silanan up = tahas down = mudun left = keriwa right = kanan Affixes (Apiks-apiks) Prefix (Prepiks) ora- = states where the person is from, what his/her job or doing is. ber- = to be, to have mem- = to do (future tense) ti- = did (past tense) nan- = more, less (comparative) ter- = most, least (superlative) se- = one thing (Filipino sang-), (Malay / Indonesian se-) pada- = to have an ability ben- = states what thing is used for (Filipino pang-) Suffix (Sapiks) -kah = asking a question curiously (last word only!) -lah = saying politely (last word only!) -in / -an = stating the use of a noun or verb (Filipino -in, -an) Confix (Konpiks) ke- -an = (English -ness), noun referring to a place or region, etc. (Malay / Indonesian ke- -an), (Filipino ka- -an) ke- -dan = (English in/un- -ness), negation of ke- -an (Malay / Indonesian ketidak- -an) pe- -an = noun referring to a place or region Basic Words (Salita Basik) person = orang man = lelaki woman = gadis city = lungsud town = bandar country = bangsa animal = hiwan plant = tanaman house = balai language = bahasa province = lelahikan region = rijon race (people) = lahi earth = dahigti Technology (Teknoloji) computer = kompiuter cellphone = selpon tablet = tablet television = telebisi radio = radio refrigerator = reprijereitor microwave = maikroweib CD disk = disk CD bulb = buhilam Government (Kerintahan) government = kerintahan (root word rintah meaning govern, ke- -an) president = panjolo vice president = panjolo bisi senator = senator senate = senat community, society = masiarakat politics = politiks economics = ekonomiks factory = paktori product = produk Mathematical Operations (Operasi Matematikal) addition = kedagadagan add = dagadag subtraction = kebayasan subtract = bayas multiplication = kepatenan multiply = paten division = kejauaran divide = jauar fraction = pensu ... over ... (... / ...) = ... teb ... 1/2 = satu teb dua / balagah (half) 1/3 = satu teb tiga / sengarat 1/10 = satu teb sepuluh / seplas equals / equals to... = masarwi Emotions (Emoti-emoti) happy = galak sad = sedih angry = marah laugh, laughter = tawa worry = bagabag doubt = iraku pity = awah scared, fear = takut, ketakutan nervous = nerbus Adjectives (Ajektib-ajektib) tall = tawil big = akbar short, small, little, tiny = silik beautiful = indah handsome = watam ugly = hodoh fat = lemak thin = patal strong = kuat weak = nirbal wise, intelligent, knowledgeable = bijak fool = menipu kind, good = baik bad = buruk many = banyak few = berdapa great = raya tight = higpit bright = terang dark = gelap high = tinggi low = rendah smooth = kinis rough = kaspang new = bagu old = rutam old (age) = tuhanda young = anarak fast = jepat slow = labetek early = ahal late = lewat thick = tepal complete = komplit complicated = komplikadi hot = pudut cold = sejuk weird = aneh easy = mudah hard = teres rich = sugih poor = miskin sharp = tajam etc... Placing adjectives should be: (noun) + (adjective). Placing very sangat: sangat + (noun) If it is a cardinal adjective: (number) + (noun). School-related Things (Benda-benda hubung Peajaran) student = ora-ajar / orang ajar / istudent teacher = ora-pejel / orang pejel / guru / ticer learn, study = ajar teach = pejel school = peajaran / sekolah / iskul pencil = pensil bolpen = bolpen paper = paperis crayon = kreiyon / krayon draw = seterak paint = tepirah scholar = iskolar / sekolar medal = medal test, exam = eksam / eksamineision / test quiz = kwis seatwork = sitwerk answer = jibah chart = cart globe = glob map = mapi / mapa / mapCategory:Austronesian Category:Filipino Category:Indonesian Category:La Category:Malay Category:Languages Category:Malaysian Category:Creoles